Things Will Change, I Promise
by Lunachu
Summary: Roxas' life is changing, too quickly for him to understand. After a broken relationship, his father sends him to a boarding school, only to discover his roommates are lunatics. Roxas falls deeper and deeper into depression as his past comes to haunt him, will his new friends, new love and twin brother be able to pull him from the darkness? AkuRoku, SoRi, Zemyx
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I sat in the bathroom, my overheated back pressed against the cold porcelain of the bath. I didn't wear a shirt, sat in just my simple sleeping shorts, my lower leg bare and pressed against the freezing tiles. It was mid-winter, father has been too lazy since the divorce to put the heating on.

Yet here I was, sat in the bathroom in nothing but thin shorts and my own bare skin, trembling as a mixture of emotions rushed through my senses. My face was damp and sticky from the tears that refused to cease their flooding from my eyes, the blue orbs that used to be so vibrant and full of life, that were now dull and dead, void of any happy emotion.

I heard footsteps approaching quickly, loudly. As if the person was bounding two at a time up the stairs to get to the bathroom in which I lay. I allowed a small scoff to escape my lips. The person would have a fun time getting to me with the door bolted.

In my hand lay a large tub of pills, my usually tanned skin looked horribly pale, even while contrasted with the white tub, and my fingers were having a hard time trying to grip onto the cylinder through the vicious trembles.

Tears continued to trail down my face, but I didn't feel sad.

I didn't feel happy.

Or angry,

or hurt,

or anything.

I didn't feel anything.

I was numb.

Numb with the anguish that had finally taken over my life. I vaguely heard someone's weight being thrown against the bathroom door, several voices calling me, but I ignored them. They didn't matter


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing outside the large, stone building, I allowed a small sigh to escape my lips.

"Cloud, this is stupid. Do Sora and I really have to come here? We were doing fine over at Traverse Town!"

My older brother sighed, pressing a pale hand to his forehead in irritation. "Roxas, we've been through this. Dad can't afford for you guys to keep going to the private school."

"It isn't like a boarding school is much cheaper!" I countered, frowning and turning away from him while crossing my arms. I wasn't happy, not at all. "He'd be able to afford for us to keep going there if he stopped drinking all our money away."

"Roxas," Sora scolded, looking over at me with a pout on his tanned face. "That's not fair, you know Dad tries his best! It just doesn't always work out as well as hoped..!" Oh Sora, always the optimist.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say guys. He just wants us out of his hair. May as well get this over with." Not even giving my twin and older brothers a second glance, I began to walk through the gates. We'd already been enrolled, now all that was left was to meet our roommates and start our lessons the next day. Brilliant. Such fun.

Vaguely, I could hear Cloud mutter some assurances to my twin. Something along the lines of: 'Look after your brother,' and 'I know he's being a pain at the moment but you know he's struggling since Mom died..' and other things I couldn't be bothered listening to. Talking about me like I couldn't hear them was just one sure way to piss me off.

Barging past students of various shapes and sizes, I looked down at the piece of scrap paper in my hand where my father had drunkenly scrawled my room number, my dorm as it be. Block 6, room 66. Oh wow. This would never be a good sign. I was going to be rooming with a beast.

Picking my way through the crowds and keeping a tight grip on the backpack holding my clothes, it wasn't long until I approached my assigned room. The door was swung far open already, shouts coming from inside.

"God dammit Demyx! The new kid will be arriving any minute and you just flooded the room!"

A small, whiny voice replied to the angry one, high enough pitched to be majorly annoying to my ears. "But Axel! I didn't mean to! I tripped!"

"I don't care if you were tripped over by the Queen! For fuck's sake this is going to be our first impression for him!"

"We don't even know his name, he might be hours away yet Axel!"

I decided it was time to interrupt them, leaning coolly on the door frame. "Roxas," I stated simply, glaring in and surveying the surroundings. There was a bunk bed in the far corner of the room, the blankets flung around, made to look neat while failing miserably. In the opposite side of the room, a simple frame and mattress stood, no blankets or pillows in sight. I was guessing that'd be where I'd sleep and my roommates would be making me find my own stuff in this dump. Just a few feet from the doorway, two men stood, looking much too old to be going to a highschool. The first was unbelievably tall, with unnaturally red hair, standing up from his scalp like flames, the second was a few inches shorter, his blonde hair styled into a mullet. They'd gone silent after I'd spoken, you could probably hear a pin drop.

"What?" Mullet asked, his eyes wide and blue as they stared at me.

I sighed a little, annoyance clear in my tone. Great, I was rooming with idiots. "My name, it's Roxas."

"You're our new roommate?" Fire crotch, and I'd come to name him seeing his obvious love for the chemical reaction scattered around the room in a series of posters and burn marks, asked me hesitantly.

"Unfortunately," I hesitated a little, being stopped by the put-out look on Mullet's face. I didn't know how long I could keep the blunt act going, how long I could hide my fear and anxiety of starting at the school away from the two roommates.

Hopefully, a long while, but that was unlikely.

"Ah, I see... well, I'm sorry for the spill, Demyx here was going to water some plants in preparation for your arrival, but he's a klutz and spilt it. Dem, clean it up would you? I'm going to get the kid his bed sheets and such."

Demyx was silent for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin. "Sure! I'll be right back, Blondie~!" He called before gracefully skipping out of the room. I watched him go in amazement. This was one of my room mates...his level of camp was sure to be infectious.

"Oh, crap, yeah, my name, I still need to tell you it..." Fire crotch mumbled, running a too thin hand through his wild red hair, he was avoiding my gaze, instead focusing on the wet patch on the floor. Then, as if he had undergone a quick change in personality, he looked up, emerald green eyes locking with my dull blue ones, a shit-eating grin pasted on his pale face. "The name's Axel! A-X-E-L. Got it memorized squirt?"

I simply glared at him.

It was going to be a long year.


End file.
